superswfandomcom-20200214-history
Yusuke Amamiya
is of the Livemen. Biography Liveman While a poor student at Academia, Yusuke is also a strong leader and quick thinking under pressure. He is brave and a hard worker. Initially starts as hot-headed and sarcastic, but grows into the role of dependable leader as the series progresses. He likes rock music and working out. Although he is initially driven by rage at the anger for the death of his friends by the three traitors, he finally decides to re-devote himself to their dreams for fighting against them. He was once in love with Rui Senda, but she never loved him back. He was good friends with Kenji Tsukigata during their first year or so at Academia until things went sour between them once Kenji started down a dark path. Turboranger .]] Yusuke and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai In the 2001 Sentai direct-to-DVD crossover film Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger versus Super Sentai, Yusuke briefly dueled Gaku Washio (Gao Yellow) in a swordfight and then lectured Gaku on the many sword-wielding warriors of the Super Sentai franchise, and introduced the Gaorangers to all the 23 other Red Rangers. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Yusuke fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Red Falcon powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Captain Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to the Super Sentai. Yusuke and his teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , the Maskmen, Jetmen, and Fivemen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Yusuke, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Hero Taisen Z It is known that Red Falcon is one of the Super Sentai heroes who participated in the battle against Space Shocker in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Yusuke Amamiya/Red Falcon: to be added Red Falcon Mecha *Machine Buffalo (shared with Yellow, Blue, Black, and Green) *Jet Falcon Arsenal *Twin Brace *Live Blaster *Falcon Saber *Falcon Sword *Moto Falcon Ranger Key The is Yusuke Amamiya's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Red Falcon Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as Red Falcon. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the original three Gokaigers became the Livemen while fighting Action Commanders Satarakura Jr. and Sandaaru Jr.. *When the Gokaigers became the Livemen in their fight with Zangyack scientist Zaien. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Yusuke received his key and became Red Falcon once more. Red Spirit As the twelfth Red, Red Falcon's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yusuke Amamiya is portrayed by , who reprised his role in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. As Red Falcon, his suit actor was . In the Legend War depicted in episode 1 of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Red Falcon was portrayed by an unidentified suit actor and was voiced by in 199 Hero Great Battle. *In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Red Falcon was portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. *In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z, Red Falcon was voiced by and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. http://ameblo.jp/t-pro-studio/entry-11537578960.html Notes *Amamiya shares his first name with , the of (2000-01), as well as , the Kuuga who appears in (2009). However, they only share the name in pronounciation only, as Godai's given name is written in different kanji while Onodera's name is written in katakana. References External links *Red Falcon at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Red Falcon at the Dice-O Wiki